Gantz Zaragoza
by OkamiBass
Summary: Yo y mis amigos hemos muerto ¿Hay algo más alla de la vida? GANTZ
1. Prólogo

**Este fanfic ha sido escrito por mi amigo Jose Carlos. Por favor dejad los comentarios aquí **.com/jose_pew

Gantz Zaragoza- Prólogo

"Al fin.

Todos juntos, de nuevo. Sin tías, ni problemas, como en los viejos tiempos."

Jose estaba contentísimo, había logrado juntar a todo el grupo para quedar de nuevo, como amigos. Tenía en mente muchas cosas por hacer.

Podían ir al ciber, como hace años, a echar algunas partidillas al DoD... podían ir al cine, y ver alguna de las pelis que estrenaban ese día... O incluso pegarse el día andando hablando de tonterías... Sin ninguna distracción... Al fin...

De repente sonó una breve musiquilla en los pantalones de Alo.

- Mensaje de Carlota.- anunció mientras cogía el móvil.- Fuah, que dónde estoy, que me están esperando... tios ¿qué hago?

- Bah.- Exclamó Javi mientras hacía un aspaviento con la mano y miraba hacia otra parte.- Si Alo se va, yo me piro con Carol.

Rubén guardaba silencio mientras Rodrigo se acercaba a Javi.

- ¿Y qué propones?.- Le dijo casi en un susurro.- ¿Nos vamos con éstas?

- ¡Diooooooooooos!- Jose se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se volvió a Rubén.- Tio, ¿los estás viendo? Joder. ¿Qué hacemos?

Rubén miró a los demás un segundo y se volvió hacia Jose.

- Haced lo que queráis, si no vamos a hacer nada me voy a casa.

- No tios, que le digo a Carlota que no puedo ir, que no pasa nada.- Dijo Alo sujetando el movil con cara de preocupación.

- ¡Pero si no vamos a hacer nada! Yo hoy tengo ganas de estar con ella tios...- Exclamó Javi mirando al vacío.

Jose sabía que no debía hablar, pero tras pasarse las manos por la cara dijo suavemente:

- Javi...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No estuviste con ella ayer?.- Jose casi no se podía contener, su voz contenía un alto grado de acidez que todos los presentes notaron a la legua.

- Bah, déjalo.- Se interpuso Rubén.- Si se quieren ir que se vayan, ya nos lo han hecho otras veces.

Javi pareció no querer escucharle.

- Si, estuve con ella ayer, y hoy y los días que hagan falta también estaré con ella.- Comenzaba a alzar la voz progresivamente.- Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces... ¡No eres quién para interferir en lo que pase entre nosotros!

- ¡Se suponía que habíamos quedado como amigos!- Las orejas de Jose se habían puesto rojas.- ¡Míranos! Míranos, ¡coño!.- Dijo mientras alzaba los brazos.- Estamos todos de nuevo. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado conseguir que todos podamos quedar sin novias, ni asociaciones ni grupos? ¿Lo sabes imbécil?

Se había ido acercando a Javi mientras hablaba, y ahora estaban pecho con pecho, sosteniéndose la mirada. Ambas miradas cargadas de furia y de desprecio. Algunos transeuntes de la Plaza Aragón se habían parado a mirar.

- Mira tio, entiéndelo.- las palabras de Javi sonaron frías y duras como el hielo.- Ella es mi novia y tú mi amigo, no intentes compararte con ella. Me voy quieras o no.

Acto seguido se dió la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la parada del autobús.

Rodrigo dudó, y mirando a Jose, que temblaba ya de furia, intentó disculparse.

- Lo siento Jose tio, compréndelo, son nuestras novias. Las queremos... Ya quedaremos mañana, o la semana que viene. ¿Vale?

Y sin esperar respuesta se despidió del grupo con un "Adiós" antes de seguir a Javi.

- Tios...- Empezó a decir Alo, pero Jose ya no estaba allí.

Mientras corría hacia la parada, lo único que pasaba por su mente era la imágen de un espejo roto. El símbolo que le había atormentado durante meses y que definía a la perfección la situación del grupo.

"No os vais a ir así de rositas. No otra vez. Estoy cansado de que siempre pase lo mismo. Los odio. No me la van a volver a jugar. No van a salirse con la suya. ¡No!"

Alo y Rubén se miraron. Ninguno podía creer qué estaba pasando. Sabían que a Jose se le solía ir la bola, y se volvía violento cuando algo no salía como él esperaba. Pero el sprint que llevaba ahora no preveía nada bueno. Empezaron a correr tras él para intentar detenerle.

Aunque fue inutil. El placaje tiró al sorprendido Javi sobre la acera, y forcejeando ambos se levantaron. Javi fue a cojer del cuello a Jose, pero éste ya se había adelantado, y con un firme puñetazo en la cara lo apartó de su lado.

"Me... Me ha pegado..."

Javi no se lo creía. Su cara de asombro mientras miraba al suelo se convirtió en furia. Sin erguirse, embistió a su amigo por el abdomen, tirándolo al suelo.

Comenzaron a forcejear y a rodar por el suelo. Los puñetazos no tuvieron compasión con ninguno de los dos mientras rodaban hacia la calzada.

Ya en el carril, un coche tuvo que esquivarlos pitando para no atropellarles. El pitido despertó a los demás, que corrieron a la calzada también para intentar separarlos.

Ninguno de ellos vió el autobús ni al viejo adormecido que lo conducía. En menos de 3 segundos toda la riña había concluido. Los miembros de los 5 jóvenes volaron por los aires justo antes de desaparecer.


	2. Capitulo1Parte1

Gantz Zaragoza Capítulo 1 (Parte 1)

Un pestañeo.

Un pestañeo bastó para que Jose comprendiera que ya no se encontraba en la calle. Él y Javi estaban tumbados en una sala vacía, con el suelo de madera y amplias ventanas mostrando la calle. Bueno... no del todo vacía. Una gran esfera negra presidía la escena, y tras ella, tres personas les miraban.

Se levantó con cuidado mientras Javi seguía forcejeando.

- Eh...Cof, cof... Hola... ¿Qué es ésto? ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó cautelosamente mirando a los desconocidos.

Javi se irguió también, jadeando, y empezó a mirar la sala. Parecía muy aturdido.

- ¿Qué coño...?.- susurró.

Uno de los extraños, un hombre joven, con barba de unas dos semanas y el pelo desmelenado, vestido con pantalón de chandal y una sudadera oscura, se adelantó para hablar.

- Bueno... Mejor que os expliquen ellos.- dijo señalando con la cabeza a los otros dos.- Yo aún no me lo creo.

Jose miró entonces a los dos individuos. Uno era un señor ya mayor, que superaba los 50 con facilidad. Llevaba gafas y tenía muy corto el poco pelo que le quedaba. Era más bien bajito y encorvado, pero lo disimulaba con una gabardina marrón de cuello alto. A pesar de que no era demasiado viejo, llevaba la cara llena de arrugas.

La otra era una mujer adulta, que no llegaba a los cuarenta años, con un largo y liso pelo castaño que llegaba hasta sus brazos cruzados en el abdomen mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared. Llevaba un ajustado traje de ejecutiva y parecía impaciente.

Con una mueca de disgusto, ésta se dirigió al viejo:

- Te toca.- soltó con dureza antes de volver la cara hacia las ventanas.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el hombre se adelantó hasta la parte delantera de la bola. Al adelantarse, Jose advirtió asustado que las arrugas que había visto en su cara eran cicatrices, que cruzaban sus amofletadas mejillas y la redondeada nariz, para pasar por encima de una ceja, llegando a la frente.

- Os lo explicaré cuando estemos todos.- dijo con una voz ronca, como astillada.- Mirad, ya llegan más.

Señalaba una parte de la sala tras la pareja recién llegada, a donde se dirigía un rayo proveniente de la esfera. Jose se apartó de un brinco.

"¿Un láser?"

Javi parecía igual de sorprendido, pero aun así, esquivaron las miradas cuando sus incrédulos ojos coincidieron en la trayectoria del rayo.

- No puede ser....- exclamó Javi.- ¿Alo?

Así era, el extraño láser parecía estar reconstruyendo a Alo capa por capa, en una posición de movimiento, angustiosa. Al completar la tarea, se apagó, y Alo cayó sobre el suelo, apoyándose con las dos manos. Respiró con dificultad durante unos segundos y miró a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

- Eso digo yo. Tio, ¡esa esfera acaba de recrearte de la nada!

Antes de que Alo, que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con ojos de incredulidad, pudiera decir nada más, otro rayo salió de la esfera y comenzó a "dibujar" una cabeza. Los tres reconocieron el pelo negro de Rodrigo, que en cuanto acabó la tarea del láser, se irguió sin decir palabra y se puso a mirar en todas direcciones, como si no comprendiera.

Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Jose, pero antes de que éste pudiera responder, un último rayo empezó a recrear el pelo de Rubén. Su cara era de uténtico pánico, y parecía estar mirando algo en el horizonte. Al estar completo, se echó para atras, cayendo sobre su espalda mientras gritaba:

- ¡Noooo!

Se había echado las manos a la cara y había cerrado los ojos. Rodrigo se rió nerviosamente, y ello hizo que Rubén abriera los ojos y se incorporase.

- Joder, joder, joder.- dijo mientras se mantenía sentado, con las piernas cruzadas.

Alo se agachó para ver si se encontraba bien, pero el anciano les interrumpió.

- Muy bien, parece que ése era el último.- dijo señalando a Rubén.- Soy Sebastián, pero llamadme Zeb.

Hizo una pausa para aclararse la voz y señaló a la mujer de la pared.

- Ella es Elena, y él... perdona, no recuerdo tu nombre.- se disculpó Zeb mirando al joven de la barba.

- Ah, ¿yo? Yo soy Marcos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que Javi entendió que debían presentarse, por ello fue él quien habló en nombre de todos.

- Yo soy Javi, éste es Alo, él es Rodrigo y ése que está sentado se llama Rubén.

- Yo soy Jose.- anunció éste con aspereza.

- Perfecto, ahora escuchad: ahora se abrirá esta bola, saldrán armas y trajes que debéis cojer. Estamos en una especie de guerra y nadie nos ha pedido permiso para meternos porque sencillamente estamos ya muertos.

El grupo se había quedado mudo. Solo Rubén abrió la boca:

- T-tiene razón... Y-yo lo he visto... Joder... Cuando estábamos en la carretera, un autobús nos ha... ¡nos ha atropellado!... ¡Joder!...

- Eh, eh, eh, eh.- dijo Javi alzando las manos a la altura del pecho.- No puede ser. Si fuera verdad no estaríamos aquí, ¿no?

- ¿Qué es esto, el cielo?.- preguntó Alo.

- ¿El limbo?.- aventuró Jose.

- Bueno, y qué. Que qué quieres decir con eso.- acortó nervioso Rodrigo mirando a Zeb.


	3. Capitulo1Parte2

Gantz Zaragoza Capítulo 1 (Parte 2)

Zeb parecía impaciente.

- ¿Qué quiero decir? A ver, simplemente obedeced o moriréis otra vez. Considerad esto una segunda oportunidad. Tendréis que volver a este apartamento una y otra vez hasta conseguir 100 puntos...

Mientras hablaba, empezó a sonar una música tradicional, cuya letra daba los buenos días. El sonido parecía provenir de la bola, en la cual, al terminar la canción, apareció una pantalla donde ponía, con letras verdes y con muy mala ortografía: "la aveiz palmado tioz, yo dezido komo uzar bueztraz nuevaz bidaz, ezpero que lo allaiz entendido". Tras esto se abrió como había dicho Zeb, mostrando un arsenal de armas con pinta de película de ciencia ficción.

Zeb dejó de hablar y fue deprisa hacia la parte de atrás de la esfera, de donde sacó un maletín blanco en cuya tapa ponía escrito: "Zebaztian". Al mirar como lo cogía, los cinco se dieron cuenta de que había cambiado la pantalla.

Ahora salía una especie de ficha, con la foto de un hombre de pelo rizado y corto, con gafas de sol, sonriendo. Acompañando a la foto, otro texto mal escrito: "tioz, teneiz que hir a cargaroz a ezte pabo: complejenze. caracterizticaz: ez fuerte, tiene complejoz. lo que le guzta: quejarze todo el rato. fraze preferida: ¡zoy un mierdaz!"

- Vale, tenemos que ir a cargarnos a ese, o a eso, o como lo queráis llamar: no es humano. Cojed todos un maletín con vuestro nombre.- dijo mientras abría el suyo.- Y poneos el traje que hay dentro. Luego cojed cualquier arma.- y señaló una especie de rifles que había colgados en las barras que ahora unían los 4 trozos de esfera.

Eran alargados, de forma cilíndrica, y sin ningún agujero por donde salieran balas: tenían una hendidura circular en el extremo, rodeada por cuatro salientes no muy grandes, que se adaptaban al contorno cilíndrico en la punta. El agarre era el de un arma convencional, con la culata en su sitio, e incluso un visor. Aun así, parecían tener dos gatillos. A su lado había unas pistolas con la misma forma que el cañón del rifle y otras más finas, sin cilindro y con tres cañones, separados formando un triángulo.

- Para disparar, apretad los dos gatillos. Si apretáis el de arriba, solo fijáis el objetivo. Ah, y no le hagáis caso al tipo de dentro de la bola... ¡eh! ¿A qué esperáis?

Rubén se levantó y fue directo a por el maletín con su nombre (OKAMI). Jose lo siguió y buscó su maleta. Brincó del susto al ver que dentro de la bola estaba conectado a ella un hombre, calvo y de piel blanca. Llevaba una mascarilla de oxígeno, y unos cables llegaban hasta su cabeza sin pelo. Estaba encogido y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormido.

Al fin, entre las maletas vio una en la que ponía "Joze".

"Supongo que será ésta".- pensó al cojerla.

Tras un momento mirándose, Alo, Javi y Rodrigo buscaron también las suyas (Alex, Moñaz, y Rodri respectivamente).

- ¿Nos tenemos que poner esto?.- preguntó Jose en alto al ver el traje, negro, ajustado, de un material como el neopreno, y con chapitas blancas en las articulaciones, rodeándolas.

Zeb, que ya se lo había puesto, y se ponía ahora la gabardina, asintió con la cabeza.

- Acordaos de cojer un arma, el upload comenzará enseguida.

"¿Upload? Bueno, voy a ponerme esto..."

Se levantó, con el traje en los brazos, y se recorrió la sala, buscando algún sitio donde esconderse para desvestirse. Aun así sabía muy bien que sus amigos por vergüenza no se pondrían el traje, así que si encontraba algo, convendría avisarles.

Encontró un pasillo con una puerta que parecía dar a la calle. Intentó agarrar el manillar, pero había una especie de barrera invisible que le impedía siquiera tocarlo.¿Qué habría tras esa puerta? ¿Estaba realmente el mundo exterior? La voz de Rodrigo a sus espaldas lo despertó de sus elucubraciones.

- Tio, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te vas a poner el traje? Javi, mi hermano y yo como que pasamos.

- No lo sé, ese hombre me ha dado muy mala espina, y estamos encerrados aquí, quizá tengamos que ponérnoslo... Si total, no tenemos nada que perder.- hizo una pausa y, mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo dijo.- Voy a ponérmelo, cuando acabe, entrad aquí y cambiaos vosotros.

Rodrigo dio mediavuelta y volvió con Alo y con Javi, que estaban sentados, con el traje en sus rodillas, examinando un rifle y una pistola respectivamente.

- ¿Serán de verdad?.- preguntaba Javi poniendo la pistola a contraluz.

- Tios, Jose también va a poner el traje, parece preocupado...

- Yo también estoy preocupado coño.- dijo Javi.- Todo esto es como una pesadilla, quizá me guarde el traje.

- Yo es que paso de hacer el ridículo con el disfraz este.- continuó Rodrigo.

- Pues a Rubén parece que no le importa.- comentó Alo.

Los tres miraron hacia su amigo, estaba ya vestido con el traje, y sujetaba una pistola diferente con cada mano. Ahora examinaba al hombre de la esfera.


	4. Capitulo1Parte3

Gantz Zaragoza Capítulo 1 (Parte 3)

En ese momento salía Jose del pasillo, el traje, aunque ajustado, era muy cómodo. Fue a coger un rifle del arsenal y se dirigió a Rubén:

- Ey, tio, ¿tú también te lo has puesto?

- Si, no se porqué, pero me he creído todo lo que ha dicho ese hombre, supongo que será por el shock del autobús, aun así no quiero que pase una desgracia por no hacer lo que debo....- respondió esto mirando a los otros tres amigos.

- Okey makey.- concluyó Jose.- voy a ver si convezco a éstos.

Alo se rió al verle acercarse.

- Tio, estás ridículo.- comentó.- ¿No hay ningún espejo cerca?

- Nanana na na nana... Nanana na na nana....- canturreó Rodrigo.- Es cierto, estás haciendo el ridículo.

- Tios, ¿y si nos lo tomamos como un paintball? Imaginad que ahora se abre la puerta y aparece el equipo contrario y nos funde a balazos, ¿queréis que se os ensucie la ropa?

- Prefiero eso a que se me rían en la cara.- escupió Javi.

- No estoy hablando contigo.- cortó secamente Jose, y continuó hablando a Alo y a Rodrigo.- Va tios, hacedlo por mi. Meteos al pasillo y cambiaos, que no hay cámaras ni nada, lo he comprobado. Y las puertas no se abren... Por favor...

- Bueno venga va.- dijo Alo, mientras se ponía en pie, agarrando su traje.- pero sólo por esta vez, ¿eh? Ya verás cuando llegue a casa con esto.

- Si esque llegas, inútil.- le espetó Rodrigo.

- Anda Rodrigo cállate.- Alo iba a seguir replicando, pero Jose le empujó hacia el pasillo para no acabar con otro conflicto.

Se dirigió a los otros dos.

- En serio tíos, no sé qué va a pasar. Pero convendría ponerse esta mierda.

- Que si, tio moñas, que si.- resopló Rodrigo, afirmando con la cabeza.- Que cuando salga mi hermano voy yo a ponerme el traje.

Al final, todos llevaban el traje menos Javi, que seguía sentado con él en las rodillas.

Jose miró alrededor, no veía a la mujer. Caminó con cuidado hasta el pasillo, pero ahí tampoco estaba. ¿Se habría ido? Fue hasta la puerta de nuevo e intentó abrirla otra vez, pero seguía sin funcionar. En la otra sala parecía haber empezado una discusión, así que fue a ver.

- ¡Nada, nada!.- gritaba Zeb.- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Jose.

- ¡Tu amigo! ¡Que no quiere ponerse el traje!

- Bueno....- intentó defenderlo Jose.- tampoco importará mucho, ¿no? Total, es un traje.

Los demás asintieron.

- ¡Muy bien!.- explotó Zeb.- ¡Pues decidle a vuestro amiguito adiós, porque va a morir!

Un silencio se adueñó de la situación. La cara de Javi parecía más pálida. Con un gesto de vencimiento empezó a decir:

- Está bien, me lo pondr...

No acabó la frase. La esfera volvía a lanzar un rayo, ésta vez sobre Javi, pero de una forma distinta, era el proceso anterior a la inversa, como si lo borrara.

- Ya ha empezado el upload.- dijo Zeb con amargura.

La cara de Javi fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y al desaparecer sus ojos, su boca dijo:

- El... ¡El exterior! Espera... ¿La Expo?.- antes de desaparecer con el resto del cuerpo, incluidos traje y pistola.

Marcos, que había estado callado todo el rato, con el traje puesto y una pistola, preguntó finalmente:

- ¿Qué demonios va a pasar ahora?

Zeb, mientras desaparecía, se giró hacia él y dijo antes de que desapareciera su boca:

- Pase lo que pase, no os alejéis demasiado, si no, os estallará la cabeza.

Poco a poco todos fueron" teletransportados" al parque de la Expo, al lado de los postes con luces y sonidos ambientales. Allí volvían a estar todos de nuevo, incluso la mujer había vuelto a aparecer, con algo extraño colgando del cinturón.

Javi estaba alejado del grupo. Había empezando a andar en dirección a su casa sin importarle qué hacían los demás. Jose pensó por un momento que ojalá ocurriera lo que había dicho el viejo. Ojalá le explotara la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

Entonces se dio cuenta realmente de qué estaba pensando, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Corrió hasta él y lo tiró al suelo de un placaje.

- ¿Qué cojones te pasa ahora? ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de antes?.- gritó Javi, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Jose no sabía si era por la adrenalina o porque Javi no sabía pegar, pero ese golpe no le dolió. Y no pensaba devolvérselo.

- Tio... tio, dejalo.- dijo apartándose.- El viejo ha dicho que si nos alejamos nos explota la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú te lo crees?.- se mofó Javi con sarcasmo.

- De momento ha tenido razón en todo.

Hubo una pausa, Jose se giró, los demás les estaban esperando.

- Joder, ¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Seguirle?.- dijo Javi con desconfianza.

- No es mala idea. Vamos tio, si al final es una tontería estás al lado de casa...

- Puto Jose....- farfulló Javi mientras se guardaba el traje bajo la sudadera gris que llevaba y ambos volvían con el grupo.


	5. Capitulo2Parte1

Gantz Zaragoza Capítulo 2 (Parte 1)

- Eres gilipollas.

-...

- Por tu culpa... por tu culpa hemos... ¿muerto? ¡Nos has matado cabrón!

- ¡No! ¡No estamos muertos imbécil! ¡Mira a tu alrededor joder!.- explotó finalmente Jose, alzando los brazos mientras se volvía un segundo para mirar con furia a Javi. Acto seguido siguió caminando.

Javi decidió no provocar más a Jose, pero seguía odiando el hecho de que estuvieran en esa situación por su culpa. Siempre tenía que armarla, era la especialidad de Jose: convertir tonterías en problemones de los gordos.

Mientras volvían con el grupo, Javi apuntó a la cabeza de Jose, que iba delante, con su pistola.

"El viejo ha dicho que apretando los dos gatillos..."

Disparó. Los ensamblajes que rodeaban el cañón se abrieron durante un segundo, lanzando una luz blanca que se extinguió enseguida. No había disparado proyectiles, y la cabeza de Jose seguía intacta.

"¡Ja! Menudo timo, es un juguete, lo que yo decía. Toda esta mierda es solo un juego. Por lo menos espero que no sea una broma de estas de cámara oculta".- pensó mientras disparaba a la pared de la cafetería cerrada que acababan de dejar atrás.

Cuando hubo dado cinco pasos, un estruendo hizo que ambos se agacharan.

- ¿Q-q-q...Qué pasa?.- exclamó Jose, en cuclillas, con los brazos protegiéndose la cabeza.

Javi miró hacia atrás, y lo que vio hizo que dejara caer la pistola.

La zona donde había disparado unos segundos atrás, había explotado, dejando un boquete en la pared de la cafetería, por donde se veía el oscuro interior, ahora lleno de polvo.

Tardó solo milésimas de segundos en comprenderlo, y volverse enseguida a mirar a Jose, quien le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso tio? ¿Qué ha pasado?.- le preguntó con cautela mientras los demás se acercaban.

Javi estaba aterrado, sus ojos desorbitados miraban a Jose, expentantes de lo que pasaría a contunuación. No quería verlo, pero algo le impedía volver la cabeza, quizá fuera el morbo de ver a alguien morir... Al pensar esto sintió miedo y náuseas, acababa de matar a su amigo.

Se arrodilló y se cubrió la cabeza.

No pasó nada.

Miró de nuevo a Jose, pero éste seguía con la cabeza en su sitio.

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿No le he...?"

- ¿Quién ha disparado? ¿Sois gilipollas o qué? ¡Vais a llamar la atención!.- las palabras de Zeb hubieran parecido más preocupadas que furiosas si no fuera por la cara de malos amigos con la que miraba a los dos.- Muy bien novatos, primera regla: ¡No se dispara sin motivo! Podrían oírnos...

- Déjalo, Sebastian.- el pelo castaño de Elena cubría su rostro mientras hablaba.- Cuanto antes nos encuentren mejor. Antes tendremos los puntos...

- Elena, no podemos correr riesgos después de la última vez. Ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera.- Zeb, al percatarse del cambio de expresión de Elena, añadió.- Nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó a David y a los demás, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

- ¡Cállate!.- gritó Elena.- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó esa noche!.- con un giro de muñeca sacó un pequeño aparatito alargado con dos botones y una pantalla, donde un punto rojo parpadeaba en un mapa. Lo miró, pulsó uno de los botones y desapareció.

- Se... ¡Se ha ido!.- exclamó Alo.

Pero su voz, ahora dura y fría, resonó una vez más:

- Hacedlo a vuestra manera, yo lo haré a la mía.- tras decir esto, solo quedó el silencio.

Zeb hizo amago de agarrar el aire, por la zona donde había desaparecido Elena, pero no consiguió nada.

- ¡Maldición! Otra vez no....- dijo con un gruñido. Se volvió hacia los cinco jóvenes.- Mirad, esto es así. Vamos a ir a matar alienígenas, o mutantes, o monstruos o como los queráis llamar, el caso es que tenemos una hora para hacerlo. Si no, nada de esto habrá valido la pena.

- Pero entonces....- empezó a decir Marcos.

- ¡Nada de preguntas!.- cortó Zeb.- Se nos acaba el tiempo, ¡ahora andando!.- Y comenzó a andar hacia los postes luminosos, dirección a la Torre del Agua.

Javi seguía de rodillas. No comprendía nada. Alo le cogió del brazo y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Vamos tio, no te duermas.- dijo antes de ponerse a andar tras Zeb. Empezaron a andar, pasando los postes luminosos, que, ahora, lejos ya de la Expo, habían dejado de funcionar y emitían ruidos de animales salvajes constantemente, así como parpadeaban las luces de colores. Era muy siniestro.

Conforme fueron dejando atrás esa zona, los únicos sonidos que escuchaban eran sus pasos. Zeb miraba de vez en cuando un aparatito como el que había mostrado Elena.

Marcos fue el primero en hablar:

- ¿Qué os parece si contamos un poco cómo hemos acabado aquí? Allí en la sala no ha habido tiempo, ¿eh? ¿Qué os parece?

Zeb hizo un gesto con la mano, susurrando "Habla más bajo" en un tono casi inaudible, mientras los demás asentían.


	6. Capitulo2Parte2

Gantz Zaragoza Capítulo 2 (Parte 2)

- Vale, pues empezaré yo.- continuó Marcos.- Soy estudiante de tercero de carrera... hago derecho. El caso es que hoy, en el apartamento de un amigo de la facultad, hemos echo la chorra, mientras íbamos.. ehmm... algo fumados... de colgarnos de la barandilla de su balcón... Y el caso es que... pues me he caído. No recuerdo nada más.

- Muy inteligente por tu parte lo de colgarte de balcones, ¿eh? Jaja.- intentó bromear Jose, aunque nadie se rió.

Rubén fue el siguiente en hablar.

- Estos dos subnormales.- dijo señalando a Javi y a Jose.- se pelearon en medio de la calle y nos atropelló un autobús.

- ¡Fue su culpa!.- gritó Javi.

- ¡Callate joder!.- exclamó Zeb mirándole con severidad. Se volvió a los demás.- Yo era contable. Tuve un accidente de coche hará 3 meses y acabé aquí. Como vosotros. Desde entonces he estado lidiando con noches como estas, luchando por sobrevivir.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, solo roto por un casi inaudible: "Majareta..." de Javi.

Debían ser ya las 10 de la noche, y eso en invierno significaba oscuridad. Ni siquiera las estrellas brillaban, las nubes negras cubrían todo el cielo. Aunque no parecía que fuese a llover. Mientras Zeb dirigía la marcha, Marcos parecía nervioso y miraba a todos los rincones. Rubén seguía de cerca al viejo, trasteando también con el aparatito del mapa.

Fue Alo quien rompió el hielo con un susurro:

- ¿Crees que esta gente está bien?.- preguntó acercándose a Jose.

- No lo se.- respondió éste.- Tendremos que confiar en ellos.- añadió mirando a Rubén. Desde que habían entrado en la habitación, había estado callado, escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía Zeb y obedeciéndole.

"Parece como si él sí confiara en esta gente. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Tanto le ha afectado el accidente?"

Le tocó el hombro y le preguntó susurrando:

- Rubén tio, ¿estas seguro de que es buena idea seguir a esta gente?

- Si.- dijo apartando la mirada del mapa electrónico.- Recuerda que estamos muertos, o al menos hemos muerto. Igual esta es una manera de redimirnos. No lo sé, estoy pensando en ello...

- Pero aun así.- cortó Jose.- No sé si debemos confiar en ellos, solo sabemos sus nombres, y punto...

- Tio.- continuó Alo mirando a Jose.- Con confianza o sin ella, este sitio es siniestro. ¿Por qué vamos por aquí?

- ¡Pero si es la Expo! Como si no hubieras estado aquí veces... Además, seguro que hay...

Jose miró en todas direcciones pero no vió a ninguna persona. Estaba desierto.

"Esta zona siempre está vacía".- pensó.- "Me da mala espina estar caminando con unos tios que no conozco de nada por aquí de noche..."

Javi y Rodrigo también parecían haber pensado lo mismo, ya que empezaron a distanciarse del grupo, quedándose atrás.

Cuando ambos pensaron que el viejo no les podía oír, comenzaron a susurrar:

- Esto da un mal rollo de la ostia.- dijo Rodrigo.

- ¿Tú también lo has notado?.- respondió Javi.- Si, si, yo creo que nos quieren raptar, o robar o algo así...

Hubo una pausa. Con un escalofrío, Rodrigo empezó a hablar de nuevo:

- ¿Y si esto es algo parecido a Saw? O no... Igual quieren nuestros órganos...

- Se acabó tio.- dijo Javi parándose en seco. Habían llegado a la pirámide de cuerdas rojas donde se solían colgar los niños por el día.- Que vayan ellos, nosotros les esperamos aquí, no quiero arriesgarme a que pase algo así.

- Va, si eso, si no vuelven, avisamos a la policía y tal.

- Bufff... espero que sepan donde se meten. Ojalá sea una broma pesada de estas....- deseó Javi sentándose en un banco de piedra que había al lado.- El caso, tio, es que estas pistolas no me gustan un pelo. He sido yo el que he disparado contra la pared... ¡y ha explotado!

- Tio no digas tonterías, que eso lo hace mejor Jose. ¿Cómo van a destruir esos juguetes paredes enteras? ¿Estás tonto?

- Buah, ¿pues entonces qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Javi mirando el arma.

- Yo que sé, habrá cedido la estructura, o se habrán enfriado las tuberías... Las pistolas no rompen muros.

Javi parecía conforme, además, le había disparado a Jose y su cabeza no había explotado... Todo encajaba.

- Tienes razón... .- cedió dejando la pistola en el banco. Miró a Rodrigo.- ¿Y tú porqué llevas el traje ese raro?

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas, tio?.- dijo Rodrigo palpándose el material de la zona del vientre.- Me ha obligado Jose... Aun así, es muy cómodo y aunque parezca una idiotez no tengo frío con él puesto.

- Qué gilipollez... Será que es de neopreno...

- Será...

Ambos se quedaron mirando al grupo, del que solo Jose y Alo se habían dado cuenta que se habían separado. Vieron como Jose les hacía gestos con los brazos para que se acercaran, mientras andaba hacia atrás. Al ver que no respondían, les hizo un corte de mangas con furia y se volvió hacia Alo.

- Estos se quedan ahí.- afirmó Alo.

- Lo se, menudos hijos de puta.- gruñó Jose.- Déjalos, a ver si los atracan o cualquier cosa...

- ¿No vamos con ellos?


	7. Capitulo2Parte3

Gantz Zaragoza Capítulo 2 (Parte 3)

Jose iba a responder, pero Rubén se acercó para aclarar:

- Alo, vamos solo un poco más.- dijo enseñando el aparatito del mapa. La lucecita roja estaba muy cerca ya de su posición.- estamos casi llegando.

Pasaron entre una estructura blanca, parecida a un depósito de agua, y un minúsculo lago artificial en forma de estrella, con hierba también artificial a su alrededor. Y vieron ya la cuesta que llevaba a la salida del recinto, algo a la derecha.

Pero Zeb no se dirigía a la rampa. Siguió recto y entró por una puerta metálica entreabierta a un recinto enorme, parecido a un escenario, con una carpa gigantesca en el centro, sujetada por ocho columnas de metal. A la derecha, mirando hacia la salida, unas gradas de piedra y madera, aprovechando la pendiente de la cuesta, dominaban la vista.

Una figura solitaria esperaba sentada en uno de los bancos más bajos. Zeb se acercó corriendo, mientras los otros cuatro le seguían. Al acercarse, Jose pudo ver los rizos y las gafas de sol de la figura, que coincidían con los de la foto de la bola. Estaba tapándose la boca, y gimoteaba, temblando.

Al notar la presencia de Zeb, ya a su lado, y apuntándole con el rifle, levantó la cabeza.

- ¡Soy un mierdas! ¡Dejadme en paz!.- gritó.

Zeb se mantenía en tensión, sin inmutarse, con los dedos posados sobre los gatillos, sin disparar, preguntó:

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué es la catástrofe? ¡Responde!

El hombre se puso las manos en el vientre y chilló:

- ¡No sirvo para nada! ¡Solo me puedo autocompadecer! ¡Me odio a mi mismo!

- ¡Responde o te mato aquí y ahora!.- Zeb había perdido el control. Los demás no sabían qué hacer.

- ¡Soy un mierdas! ¡Voy a morir solo! ¡No puedo hacer amigos! ¡Y todo porque soy un asocial!.- siguió quejándose el extraño mirando hacia el cielo.

De repente, una luz blanca iluminó su cara. Zeb había apretado los dos gatillos. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y emitió un extraño sonido, como un sivido intenso, sin mover los labios. Acto seguido se agarró la cabeza, justo antes de que ésta explotara en un millón de trozos, lanzando sesos y sangre por todas partes. A rubén un ojo le cayó en el pelo, se lo quitó de encima con un "ugh". El resto del cuerpo del decapitado se derrumbó en el suelo, inerte.

Solo cuando Jose sintió el tacto de un trozo de cerebro en su pecho, salió del shock titubeó:

- D-di...¡Diooooooooos! ¡Arg!.- con un manotazo se lo quitó de encima, antes de caer de rodillas por la impresión, tenía arcadas. Alo se había alejado unos pasos hacia atrás, estaba muy pálido. Mientras Marcos vomitaba sobre las gradas con una mano en el vientre, Zeb permanecía impasible, lleno de sangre y vísceras, miró el cuerpo sin vida del extraño, tendido a sus pies y escupió sobre él.

- Ha... Ha m-matado a una persona....- pudo pronunciar Rubén.- Somos... Somos cómplices...

- Joder, joder, joder.- musitó Jose desde el suelo. Alo seguía alejándose del grupo, paso a paso.

- ¡No me jodáis! ¡No es una persona!.- gritó Zeb, levantó el cuerpo, que se balanceó ante los demás. Una convulsión sacudió las extremidades del cadáver, y Marcos se agachó de nuevo para vomitar.

Jose se levantó, con su rifle en las manos, y apuntó a Zeb.

- Supongo que ahora querrás eliminar a los testigos, ¿no? Pues conmigo lo tienes difícil, si esta cosa funciona igual que la tuya te volaré la cabeza. Me voy de aquí.

- Tranquilízate Jose.- le pidió Rubén.- Seguro que hay una explicación racional para todo esto...

- ¿Tu crees? Yo acabo de ver morir a una persona.- continuó Jose mientras daba un paso atrás, mirando fijamente a Zeb. Éste respondió:

- Os he dicho que no es humano, venga, baja el arma... Cuando acabe la misión os lo explicaré todo, os lo juro, ahora solo tenemos que seguir matando a estas... ¡baja el arma, joder!

Pero Jose siguió apuntándole, y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

- Rubén, quédate si quieres, pero yo me piro, ¿Alo?.- preguntó Jose, y al ver que no le respondía añadió.- ¿Dónde se ha metido Alo?

Se giró, para ver que Alo, aún retrocediendo, miraba por encima de sus cabezas, a las gradas superiores. Su expresión era de auténtico terror.

Los cuatro se giraron para ver cómo descendía volando una decena de bichos hacia ellos. Pero al segundo, comprendieron que no eran bichos. Su forma era humanoide, con cuatro brazos y dos piernas, de un color marrón verdoso, y pequeñas y blancas garras al final de las extremidades. Volaban gracias a otras cuatro alas traslúcidas, que se movían a gran velocidad. Su cabeza semejaba a la de una hormiga, con una mandíbula vertical, antenas en la parte superior y unos vidriosos ojos rojos, enormes, a los lados de la cabeza que parecían mirar al grupo con odio.

Comenzaron a emitir un silvido como el que había emitido el hombre de las gafas de sol. Un silvido tan fuerte que Rubén y Jose tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Cuando hubo parado el pitido, comenzaron a acercarse al grupo a gran velocidad.

Jose miró hacia atrás justo cuando Alo gritaba:

- ¡Corred!


End file.
